The Elevator
by Jessica-Angelbaby-Bautista
Summary: Fun you can have in a small space during a storm


**THE ELEVATOR**

**By: Jessica**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Randy or his likeness. I however own evrything else.**

**Randy jumped out of the cab in front of County General Hospital, getting soaked to the skin as a summer thunder storm swept across Cresent County. After shaking off as much water as he could, Randy looked to find the correct bank of elevators that would take him to Dr. Smith's office on the tenth floor. Seeing one of the elevator doors beginning to shut, Randy broke into a sprint and stuck his arm into the closing doors, making them bounce back open allowing him entry. When he finally settled into the front corner of the elevator in front of the floor selection panel, he noticed a pretty young woman of about twenty two or three leaning up against the wall in the back of the lift. He nodded a cursory hello and turned back to wait for his stop on ten. Just as the elevator passed floor number six, there was a hard bump and all the lights went out. The elevator was not moving and they were standing in pitch darkness. Before either of them could say anything an emergency light in the back corner popped on filling the elevator with a soft eerie yellowish light. Randy turned to the rain coat clad girl and said, "It might be a power outage from the storm, we may be here for a little while." The girl now looking very forlorn said, "I've got an appointment with my baby doctor in five minutes, I hope I'm not late!" **

**After fifteen minutes and still no power, Randy sat down on the floor to rest, and the young woman who introduced herself as Jessica, still stood in the corner not moving an inch. As the two made small talk, Randy got the distinct impression that Jessica was very uncomfortable. He could exactly put his finger on it, but she kept her arms folded in front of her and she fidgeted from one leg to the other. Finally Randy asked her if she had a problem. Shaking her head yes, Jessica slowly removed her coat and revealed a truly massive chest on such a slim body! Randy knew he was staring but couldn't help himself, because just watching Jessica breath was a treat in itself! Jessica then said, "I had a baby about six weeks ago, and I've always been large busted, but since I got pregnant they have just grown and grown, so now I have to wear a 44DD bra!" "I nurse my baby at least six times a day, but I produce way more milk than she can drink, so I use a breast pump at least twice a day to relieve the pressure, but unfortunately my pump broke down and I was going to pick up another one at my doctor's office, but now we're stuck in here and my breasts are really sore do to the extra milk buildup." **

**Randy could believe his own ears! Here was a pretty young woman talking about her over sized breasts to him as if they were talking about the weather! Not knowing what to say, Randy just nodded and said he hope that they would be out soon and then she could see her doctor. Another half hour went by and still no movement. Jessica was now growing more desperate! She had been whimpering for a good ten minutes and now was starting to cry. Now holding her huge tits, one in each hand, she tried to relieve some of the strain that their sheer bulk was causing, and Tom, trying to act the gentleman, asked if there was anything he could do to help. Still massaging her chest, Jessica looked at him and said, "When my baby sucks on them to get milk I can feel the tightness go away, if you could maybe suck them for me, well just maybe the swelling would go down a little." Dumbfounded at what he was hearing, all he could do was shake his head "yes". Jessica quickly unbuttoned her loose fitting top and dropped it to the floor, while right in front of his face was an industrial strength bra that was doing it's best to hold back a tidal wave of tit flesh! Jessica unhooked her bra and let it slip of her slim shoulders allowing her huge tits tipped with large nipples that were almost a deep shade of purple to spill out onto her lap! The nips were long and firm, the result of nursing a baby six times a day, and as Jessica sat down next to Tom, her breasts swayed obscenely back and forth just inches from his face. Now sitting down and leaning against he elevator wall, Jessica had Randy lay on his back with his head in her lap, and as she guided a hard nipple into his mouth she sighed, "Come on baby, let Momma feed her big boy!" Randy started sucking on the huge nipple and soon his mouth was full of a thin but sweet milk! The more he sucked the more he wanted! After about fifteen minutes Jessica removed the nipple only to replace it with it's heavy twin, and by now Tom's pecker was hard as a flag pole! His head being held and caressed by this beautiful young girl who was cooing soft and low as he sucked the milk from her big chest, began rubbing the front of Tom's pants. When she found his hardon Randy heard a moan coming from her lips. "Baby's a naughty little boy," she said, as she rubbed up and down the shaft of his thick pecker, it's time for Momma to suck baby!" Jessica then unzipped Tom's pants, slipped her small hand into his open fly, and pulled out his engorged organ! He had never felt such a delicate touch as the one this huge titted pussy was now doing to his straining cock! Because of the massiveness of her chest, Jessica was able to lean over and take his prick into her mouth and not even pull the nipple from his lips! As delicate as were her fingers, her mouth was another story! She became a bitch in heat as she deep throated his entire shaft as both of them groaned while they sucked each other, he on her huge nipple, and she on his eight inches of blue steel! **

**The mutual suckfest went on for about five minutes when Tom's balls tightened up and his cock shot a load of hot jism into Jessica's hungry mouth, while at the same time Jessica was having her own orgasm simply from the intense suckling that Randy had been giving her engorged boobs! Jessica sighed as her climax faded from her pussy, "The baby gives me orgasms all the time when I nurse her, ever since I go pregnant I can get off on my tits all by themselves!" Just then the lights came on and the elevator started to move! Both Randy and Jessica leaped to their feet and struggled to get their clothes on! Jessica didn't even have time to put on her bra! At floor number ten there were people waiting to get on the elevator, and as Randy stepped out he gave Jessica a goodby wink as the elevator quickly filled up. Sitting in the waiting room Randy looked out the window as the sun came through the clouds while a guy sitting next to him said, "Some storm, huh?" Randy looked at him an replied, "Yeh, some storm!"**


End file.
